Michael Mikey Brennan
Michael Mikey Brennan Michael John Brennan '(born 30th November, 1998), known professionally as '''Michael Mikey Brennan '(usually addressed as "Mikey") is an English musician, singer and songwriter known for composing own and cover compositions and publishing them to online streaming and downloading sites such as iTunes/Apple Music, Spotify, Amazon, Google Play and Deezer. He is also known for his YouTube videos, of which also contain his music material. '''Early Life Brennan was born in Leyton on 30th November, 1998 to parents Della Josephine Brennan and Barry Grogan. Brennan is also a twin brother to Kieran Joseph Brennan (born at 7:45am one minute after Brennan who was born at 7:44am). At the age of three, Brennan and his brother were fostered to new parents Mark Ian Care and Diane Mary Care (previously called, Diane Mary Scott before marriage) and for the remainder of his childhood Brennan grew up in Maidstone. Discography ''' * Michael Mikey Brennan (2015) '''Influences The Jackson Family are the biggest influence on Brennan. He is especially fond of Michael Jackson who he describes as his "idol", "hero" and "biggest inspiration" and once spoke about Jackson in a YouTube vlog and said that he was reason why he performs stating that: "Without MJ, I wouldn't be performing this very day". He has also credited Jackson as "The greatest entertainer of all time". He has also showed his love and fondness for The King Of Pop by stating that: "There is no other artist closer to my heart than MJ". He has described 'Thriller' as his favourite album of all time, and saw Thriller Live at Marlowe Theatre in 2016 and commented on the musical and said: "Sadly, I never got the chance to see Michael Jackson live, but seeing Thriller Live was the second best thing". He also a big fan of Jackson's other albums 'Off The Wall', 'Bad', 'Dangerous' and 'Invincible', describing them all as "amazing" and he has also described 'Off The Wall' as: "The greatest album of all time". He is also a fan of the young Michael Jackson stuff, and has showed fondness over the song 'Music & Me' stating that: “I don’t have a favourite song, but if I had to choose one I think I’d have to say ’Music & Me’ by young Michael Jackson, it’s one of the closets songs to my heart, it so close that it is almost enough for me to classify it as my ‘favourite song’. It’s impossible for me to choose a favourite song, there are so many great songs and so many that I have formed a connection with, but this song has bonded with my heart. It is such a beautiful track, everything about it is beautiful, the music and the lyrics, everything! It’s a very relatable song, the reason I love it so much is because of my love of music, and I think others who also love music can relate to it as well”. Brennan also covered Jackson's songs 'Man in the Mirror' and 'You Are Not Alone' which he uploaded to his YouTube channel in 2014. He has also cited The Jackson 5 as influences and has stated that: "Listening to their music never fails to cheer me up". He also claims that as a child he listened to 'I Want You Back' over a hundred times. Janet Jackson has also been an influence on Brennan, he has described her as his "favourite female artist". He has also admitted that the lyric "all the memories come back to me in my mind" from his song 'Without You' was taken from Jackson's song 'Again'. Brennan has cited Elvis Presley as his second biggest influence, claiming that: "(He) is the reason I play guitar". He considers Presley and Jackson to be: "the greatest artists of all time". He became a fan of Presley at the age, when hearing The King's version of Carl Perkins' 'Blue Suede Shoes' at school, shortly afterwards his Dad (noticing his son's interest in The King) gave him 'Girls! Girls! Girls!' on DVD. The Beatles are a big influence on Brennan's style and songwriting, he has admitted that: "Whenever (he is) stuck songwriting (he) always turns to The Beatles for inspiration", he has described them as his "favourite band", and has described John Lennon as his "songwriting hero". In June 2016, Brennan and Mitchell Ripley covered 'Twist and Shout' and Brennan stated that their take on it was primarily inspired by the Beatles' version. Brennan has listed 'Please Please Me', 'With the Beatles', 'Help!', 'Let It Be' and 'Hard Day's Night' as his Top 5 Beatles albums and has cited 'Here Comes The Sun' as his favourite Beatles song. Punk rock band Green Day are a big influence on Brennan, he has stated that they are one of his "favourite bands ever!" He is especially fond of Billie Joe Armstrong who he has cited as a vocal influence, and has also described Armstrong as one of his "favourite singers". He has listed 'Nimrod' as his favourite Green Day album, stating in a tweet that: "I love 'Dookie' and 'American Idiot' but my favourite Green Day album has to be 'Nimrod' a true masterpiece!". Brennan has also said that 'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' is one of his "favourite songs to play on guitar". He has played the song live at his gigs on many occasions and some of those performances are on YouTube. He has claimed that his first introduction into Green Day was: "Because of 'American Idiot'. I'm pretty sure most people my age discovered them through that song as well. Then after that I discovered the album, 'American Idiot' and absolutely loved it! Then I discovered '21st Century Breakdown' the album after 'American Idiot'. Then I discovered that they had six albums before 'American Idiot' and listened to all them and loved every single one!" He is also a fan of pop punk bands like Blink-182, Simple Plan and Sum 41. He has cited 'Enema of the State' as his favourite pop punk album.